Ghosts of the burned
by Treemoss
Summary: Tsuna burned them all down. He was expecting to join his family, not to wake up in an alley in Namimori.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever felt like burning something to the ground?

I felt it, I live it, I will burn everything down.

The world, the mafia.

Just like they burned my family.

They will burn.

I woke up and they were gone, nothing left but the stench of burned flesh.

Nothing.

So I burned them all down.

No mercy, I'm sure if they saw me now they be horrified of what I turned into. But I don't regret it.

I never will.

The fire started small just small harmless flames but they soon turned into an inferno of destruction and when there was nothing left I burned myself down.

I was expecting death, the fires of hell to burn me for eternity.

I wasn't expecting to wake up in an alley.

I wasn't expecting to look around and recognise the place.

But I did.

I was in Namimori my home town.

The place I left, leaving for Italy to take over the Vongola.

I only returned to recover my mothers body.

I never returned after that.

So what am I doing here?

I stepped out of the alley and looked around, the sun was shining not a cloud to be seen.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He walked out on the street amazed by what he saw.

And then he saw something impossible.

He saw a fluffy head following a woman with short brown hair, he saw his mother much younger but still the same woman that raised him.

That's not possible she was dead, is this the after life? That doesn't seem right.

"Excuse me mister" a voice and he felt a tug on his shirt sleeve.

" You look sad, are you okey?" Tsuna looked down and saw...is that him?

That's definitely him, younger about four looking up on him with big worried eyes

"I'm fine" he said stunned, I mean what could he say.

"Don't lie mom says it's bad"

"I'm not lying"

"Yes you are"

Tsuna felt his eye twitch, was he really that annoying?

Well guess he never know.

" Hey mister don't look so sad it doesn't suit you" then the mini him walked away, leaving a stunned Tsuna to stare at where the four year old just stood.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After that Tsuna just wandered around town like a ghost not fully there.

Maybe he was a ghost?

Or in some weird place in between death?

But why would he meet a younger him, that doesn't make sense.

None of this does.

He just kept walking until he stopped in front of a tree.

Or rather in front of the child sleeping under the tree.

"K-Kyoya?" Ok that's not right mini me's he can handle but a small Kyoya he can not, watching the child sleeping with a small scowl on his young face, to young, nothing like the man Tsuna knew but he guesses that makes sense because this is not the man he knew. Hes not the man Tsuna fought together with or the man he buried with the rest of his family, no the boy in front of him is a child. A child that seems to be waking up and oh shit that's a glare.

Tsuna knows that look and he knows the best thing is to run as far as he can, so he does, he doesn't turn around he doesn't listens to the words he can hear traveling behind him. He just runs as fast as he can and stumbles right into a body.

"Ah! Shit I'm sorry! Are you oke-" brown eyes stare up at him, and no.

Not again he can't / brown unseeing eyes stare up at him body burned and still/and he's not thinking of this no.

"I'm sorry I gotta go!" And once again Tsuna runs. He runs and runs and he cant stop thinking about dead bodies, his guardians, his family and tries to not drown in the memories overflowing in his head.

10 years later.

Tsuna doesn't even know what he is anymore.

He doesn't need to sleep doesn't need to eat and he can't die.

Belive him he tried.

It's been ten years since he woke up in that alley and he starting to think that he might have time traveled. But that's absurd why would he have been given a second chance? He doesn't deserve it.

This is probebly just the after life. A really really weird one he admits.

But that doesn't stop him from stalking his young guardians the ones in Namimori at least, he quickly discovers that he can't leave Namimori, if he tried he just showed up in the alley again.

He is starting to really dislike that alley.

He doesn't need to eat or sleep so all he does is follow his guardians around, dont judge he still has a hard time believing that they won't turn into corpses the moment he looks away, and it's his after life he can do what he wants.

Nobody seems to notice him, well Takashi sometimes waves at him and he feels Kyoyas glare at him from time to time but that's it.

Nobody else seems to be able to see him. He tried to get noticed but it hasn't worked yet.

And too be honest it's not good for his mental health, not that is was good before but not talking to anybody except Takashi and Mini him from time to time really wasn't helping him.

But that's not imporetnt right now, what's imporetnt is the date, it's the day that he met Reborn the day everything changed.

And Tsuna has no idea for what he should do.

So he stalks mini him. He follows him around looking for traces of Reborn. And when he finally does it's to late. He already has a gun aimed at his head and a trigger happy hitman on other side of it.

"Who are you?"

"No one" please don't shot, please don't shot .

"Give me one reason not to shot you right now"

"I'm not worthy wasting a bullet on?" Hey it's worth a shot.

"..."

"Why are you stalking Sawada?"

Tsunas dead, never mind imortality Reborn will kill him.

"One "

Shit ! Shit! Shit!

"Two"

Ahhhhhh!

"Three"

Bang

And Tsuna saw the bullet going straight towards him like in slow motion. Felt it hit him only to pass straight through his head.

...

...

...

Hes alive. That's not good.

Tsuna looked up straight into pitch black eyes staring at him promising pain unknown to human kind.

"Explain"

**-end-**

**Athours note? Well I'm done not sure if I am gonna continue but who knows.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna blinked.

And then he blinked again.

And again.

An- WHAT ARE YOU DOING ! RUN YOU USELESS IDIOT THAT SADIST IS GOING TO KILL YOU, RUN!

He blinked again.

He looked down on the death baby hoping that maybe it was an illusion and that this was proof that he finally had gone nuts. Now there are many things he could have done but he did theonly responsible thing and pinched himself.

Ow.

He opend his eyes.

The baby is still there.

Shit.

"Don't make me repeat myself, you will regret it." The devil from hell stated.

"I'm crazy." The soon to be dead brunette oh so intelligently whispered.

That was clearly not the answer the devil child wanted if he was going on the way the non-child covered his dark evil, evil eyes that promised torture, and he was so, so dead never mind who he was! ... where was he?

Oh yeah, black eyes covered by his hat.

"Do you want to die?"

No. Tsuna does not, he opens his mouth prepared to confess everything to the child demon of pain.

He opened his mouth but before he could utter a single world an angel interuppted them, not a literal angel but close enough.

"Are you the new home tutor?" The angel asked.

It was his sweet, sweet mother.

Reborn turned to the oblivious woman, I mean who sees a baby with a gun and thinks "Oh that must be my sons home tutor!" His mother that's who.

"Yes that's me, hello bella I'm Reborn your sons new home tutor" the baby stated all professional like. Almost as if he hadn't just threatened a poor former mafia boss.

Reborn sent a look towards said former mafia boss, seemingly telling him to stay where he was or else.

The hitman turned back to Nana, and stupid, stupid Tsuna took the chance and ran, hoping to escape the hitmans clutches.

He got about five meters before he was stopped, not by Reborn but by his feet giving up on him.

What the hell, hes a ghost-ish thing and he still trips. How is that fair.

He decided to give up on life and stared into the ground he tripped on.

Hmm, this mud was pretty comfortable actuly, he could lay here for ages and not get uncomfortable.

He almost felt like falling asleep which is weird because he hasn't slept in years.

He continued to stare into the mud.

And stare.

Hu, he feels sluggish, that's new, his vision was dulling and that is weird he ...

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

When he stepped down in the small japanese town he was not expecting much, another Dino but even worse, some bullshit excuse about why he was there tothe childs mother and then spending his time training Sawada Tsunayoshi into the best mafia boss ever.

He started the mission by following Sawada around, watching his habits and his daily rutine.

The report at least was acurate, bad grades, no friends over all useless boy that tripped over nothing.

But the report didn't mention the brown haired stalker following Sawada around.

That was annoying.

But he still was the greatest hitman in the world so he dealt with the stalker acordingly, by threatening the weirdo.

Now he gets allot of reactions when he aims a gun at people.

First there was fear. He got that

Second was the panic. That he also got.

Third was the begging. It wasn't the greatest begging he ever reshived but the pathetic wisper of mercy that he got from the brunet was somewhat satesfieing.

After that they either confess or get shot in head. In this case the second was accurate, but unlike most people he shot in the head this time the stalker didn't die, no the fucking bullet went straight through his head not doing any damage.

Reborn did not like that, not in the least.

"Explain" he demanded while silently threatening with pain unknown to human kind.

The stalker - he needs a better name for the brunet. Maybe- no time to be distracted the should-be-dead-stalker was staring down at him with fear in his big brown eyes.

"Don't make me repeat myself, you will regret it"

The brown eyed stalker stared and opened his mouth.

"I'm crazy."

That wasn't the answer he wanted so the brunet must be playing with him, nobody plays with reborn and lives.

"Do you want to die?"

The brunet seemed to have understood his mistake and looked ready to start talking.

Reborn almost smirked but made sure to keep his face blank.

The wide eyed stalker opened his mouth but unfortunately they were interruppted by a voice.

"Are you the home tutor?"

Imedietly reborn went from irritated hitman ready to kill into a gentelman hitman ready to kill but a little less likely than before and answerd the woman that yes he was, he looked back at the staring stalker, sending a mesage that by the widening of it's recivers eyes was heard load and clear.

Satesfide reborn turned back to the woman who was chating happily about... something.

But the moment he turned the stalker made a frankly idiotic attemt at escaping, the boy ran about five meters before he tripped on his own feet. After he fell to the ground he seemed to have just given up and collapsed on the ground accepting his fate. Reborn started walking towards the lying body when sawadas mother asked him where he was going, irritated reborn said.

"I'm walking towards the body that just collapsed on the ground"

"What body?" The woman asked.

What? Did she not see the collapsed body meters from them.

"That body" he pointed towards the body of the collapsed stalker.

"Silly! There is nobody over there." The woman stated as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

And reborn wonder what the hell was happening.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tsuna looked around, where was he?

It was dark pitch black, he fumbled around trying to orient himself, his fingers brushed against something.

"What the? "He carefully touched the object, trying to identify the forgin thing. He felt something solid, warm but also wet, where there water around? He kept searching around the object when he thouched something that felt quite familiar, it felt hard, almost like metal but not quite. Further annalysing to confirm what he feared, but no luck, it was the shape of a horn. desperately he felt the fabric around the horn but what he feard was confirmed. Around the horn he felt hair.

Desperate he started shaking the body because that was what it was, a cold body abandoned in this very familiar place, he knew were he was now.

He was in a sewer, a sewer in italy where he found the body of his lightning guardian.

He remember collapsing in front of the body of his last guardian, his oh so young guardian. He remember screaming cursing everything above, the world, the mafia he cursed himself for not being able to protect them.

And now he was here again in the dark with lambos dead body in front of him and he felt a scream building up in his throat and he let it out, screaming in pain and despair mourning people long gone and he opens his eyes ( when did he close them?) And light surroundes him giving him full veiw of his lightning guardians body, Lambos eyes staring blankly forward.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he whispers, beggin for forgivness from a long dead person. for what feels like an eternity he sits there wondering why. It wasn't fair. But no one answers, it's silent.

He looks around tearinghis eyes of Lambo and looks around.

And once again he screams at what he sees.

And the he wakes up.

~The end~

**Hi! I'm really not sure where I'm going with this and over all I'm writing on the go. But hopefully it's acceptable.**

**Have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

I think I forgot how it feels to wake up.

I don't miss it.

My head hurt and when I close my eyes I see... lets not talk about that, actually where am I? I would look around but I don't wanna open my eyes, so I stick with trying to understand where I am by laying in a what feels like a bed. Which again weird, for the last ten something years I haven't really slept so I really haven't had the need to get a bed. I haven't even found a place to stay. I just kinda stood around on the street watching people... wow when I think about it that's quite depressing and a bit creepy. But there was that nice corner where a cat family walked around each morning, that was cute. Where was I? Oh yeah, I'm in a bed that's not mine and ... whats that? It's soft like a plushie... this feels like a plushie. I think its a plushie, wonder if it's cute... dang it, now I wanna open my eyes.

I sigh in resignation and start to open my eyes. I look at the plushi.

Yup that's a plushie.

A very familiar blue bunny plushie is in my hands.

It's mr ears.

Shut up I named him at four. But what is mr ear doing here. I never took him outside so the only place he could be is at my house... I look around.

Look at the blue walls and dirty laundry thrown wherever, and I know, I know where I am. And I remember how I tripped on the ground and how I fell unconscious.

I feel how I begin to sweat which really shouldn't be possible, ghost and all but I definitely feel cold sweat running down my back as I look around the room trying to locate the baby that I know is here somewhere, but where?

I look around the room franticly trying to locate the demon spawn of a baby, but no luck.

I had almost given up, resigned to being watched by the hitman when someone, or rather mini-me that wasn't all that mini anymore, not that he was tall but bigger than a five year old at least. Mini-him was standing in the door frame looking at him.

"Eh, your awake... " Mini-me states, he seems kinda surprised.

"Yeah, how long was I out?" I ask, because I'm kinda curious.

"Three days, "

Three days.

That's not good. That means Gokudera should have shown up. Wonder if it went the same way as last time.

Tsuna got his answer very fast when an excited Gokudera entered the room.

"Yondaime!" The enthusiastic bomber called.

"What?" "Don't call me that!" Was answered by two voices.

Shit

...

Mini-him and Gokudera stared at him.

"Ah, sorry, force of habit" and what a habit, ten years and he still responded to the title.

"Who the hell is this guy" his past future time - winey something guardian says oh so nicely, damn this whole time thing is confusing, again why couldn't he have just went to hell or something. This thing is confusing, the afterlife shouldn't be confusing, that's just stupid.

Did he zone out again.

He looks around, Gokudera seems to be expecting him to answer something, at least going by the annoyed look hes sending him.

"I'm Tsuna." Because why lie. It's only the maybe young ghost of his dead friend.

By the look on their faces, they don't believe him, rude.

"Wait, you can see him?" Mini-him ask Gokudera.

What, why wouldn't he be able to ...see...him

"OH MY GOD YOU CAN SEE ME" he was to busy with reborn that he completely forgot that nobody has seen him for years, and within four days two more people can see him.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULDN'T I BE ABLE TO SEE YOU, YOU FUCKING STALKER!" The bomber yells.

"WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME A STALKER" I haven't stalked anyone! Well not really! It doesn't count as stalking if your following your younger self! Does it?

"Gokudera is calling you stalker because that's what Reborn called you, and I mean you kinda are" mini him pipes in

"But!... I'm not stalking you!"

Stare.

"Ok, I might have kinda, maybe, followed you around, but its for a good reason I swear!"

"Then what could that reason be? I'm quite curious." A high pitched voice from the ceiling said.

I look up.

It's reborn.

The baby is somehow standing on the ceiling looking as curious as Reborn is able too. Which means his face is completely blank.

"Hie!" A shriek rang through the room. but it wasn't me, no I'm way to used to reborns antics. No it was mini-me.

Mini-me pointed a shaking finger at the devil currently occupying my former ceiling.

"WHY! How are you on my ceiling! That's not possible!" Ow my ears.

"Shut up dame Tsuna" the baby jumped down on the floor. And turned to me.

"Now stalker, I believe we have something to discuss."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tsuna turned to the brown haired man, a man who he for a long period of his life thought was a figment of his imagination. Of course tsuna didn't think it with those words but he knew that the strange man that followed him around from time to time was only seen by him. He has had many theories on who or what the man was, reaching from a ghost to a devil that brought bad luck, really he just knew that the man wasn't completely human, not in the ways that matter anyway.

When he was little he thought the man was an angel, a very, very sad angel but still, so he had made sure to wave whenever the angel walked by. When he got older he stopped thinking of the man as an angel, but the man still looked lonely so he still made sure to wave or say hello to the man whenever he saw him on the street, sometimes they even talked.

So when his new so called tutor showed up on his door step with the mystery man dragged behind him, tsuna was both stunned and angry.

Stunned because what the heck was happening. Some baby shows up and says hes part of the mafia and that Tsuna was gonna be a mafia boss, because what! But also because someone else could see the mystery man.

But after he gotten over the shock he was angry, this baby shows up and tells him that hes gonna be part of the mafia with no choice in the matter. Like hell Tsuna is going to agree to that!

But the baby ignores his protests and dumps the mystery mans body on his floor.

What is he suppose to do with it?

After staring back and forth between the baby and the man for a good minute the baby has the nerve to say that Tsuna should hurry up and move the body like he wasn't the one that dumped the body on Tsunas floor in the first place.

He tried to protest but a gun to the head proves quite convincing.

So he moves the body to his bed, making sure to be careful, even if he might have dropped the mystery man some times, nothing to bad.

After making sure the man wouldn't fall of the bed and hurt himself he steels himself and goes down the stairs, ready to yell at the baby to get out of his house but he makes the mistake of looking at the clock.

It shows 08:06... hes late.

He runs through the door yelling to his mom tha hes leaving and then he runs for his life, because being late in Namimori migth as well be a death wish.

So he grits his teeth and runs for all that hes worth. Praying to every god he knows that he won't be late.

**Yay I'm done, this chapters a bit messy but hopefully it's understandable. Again sorry for spelling mistakes and I hope you have a nice day!**


End file.
